Café Jupiter
by 1oooW0rds
Summary: Coffee Shop AU. To escape his hectic LA life, Jason Grace decided to drop everything and head up north to rainy Seattle. What he didn't expect was a standoffish but refreshing Reyna Avila to keep things interesting. Between coy smiles, random Latin practice and heartfelt conversation, maybe the two will fall in love at a coffee shop. Jeyna
1. Just a Regular Day

Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: I know I should be working on 'what could have been' but this plot bunny just hopped into my head. Blame Pandora. This AU was inspired by 'falling in love at a coffee shop' by Landon Pigg. Mostly the title. The MV was weird. I'm not satisfied with the last few lines. Read and reviews everyone please.

Just A Regular Day

"So, how do you like Seattle so far, Grace?" Jason looked up from the mug he was washing. Dakota smiled at his newest employee from his spot by the espresso machine. Dakota was the senior manager of Café Jupiter, dressed like an underpaid college student. His flannel shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the SQPR logo of the café on his t-shirt. Dakota wore loose jeans with dirty dark stains around the knees. He moved leisurely, running his fingers through his curly brown hair. He had huge sunglasses to hide the bags underneath his eyes and block the sun. They were the only way he could work during the day with his massive hangover. "It's not exactly sunny California."

"Yeah," Jason replied softly, "it's not exactly California." He sounded almost glad it wasn't like his home in LA. Compared to the huge busy city, Seattle was tiny, manageable. Jason looked down at his hands as he wiped the purple mug. There was a tinge of melancholy around the handsome young twenty-one year old. Dakota slapped his back, waking him up from whatever memories. Jason smiled, composing his reply. "I just needed a change of scenery. It was either Seattle or Portland." Dakota's animated face twisted at the sound of the Oregon city. "I guess I chose right?"

"Portland has more weirdoes than Seattle. Hard to believe, I know." Dakota murmured, straightening a few newspapers on the counter top as he looked at the café. Jason followed his gaze. Café Jupiter was a small out-of-place coffee shop. It catered to everyone from the hipster college art students down the street to the elderly group of men who play chess daily. It was a narrow two-story building on a bustling street. The door was a nondescript with a large window pane. The SQPR letters with a wreath of leaves surround it was painted on the glass in gold. Jason was a bit surprised by the outright Roman reference. Gwen, when asked during the interview days ago, explained it was a shout-out to the wonderful empire. Café Jupiter was an open space for debates and heated intellectual arguments. The first floor was a typical coffee shop layout with an oak wood counter for customers to sit and chat with the baristas. There are various tables positioned even and neatly. In one corner, armchairs were placed in a circle around the fireplace. A shelf of different board games sat in the corner for people to riffle through. The second floor was more spread out with large library-like tables. A huge bookshelf lined one side of the room with books stemming from children's picture books to complex philosophy texts. There were separate private rooms for large groups to rent out.

"Don't listen to this fool." The backdoor creaked open and Gwen backed in with her hands hold a huge sack of coffee beans. Jason quickly rescued her and the girl smiled back gratefully. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a few strands falling into her pretty face. There was a bit of coffee grinds stuck to her cheek as she greeted him with stunning green eyes. "The boss was really impressed by you, Jason. We've been searching for someone to replace Michael Varus." Dakota slide beside the girl, reaching out and tenderly wiping the grind off her face. She beamed sweetly at him before looking back. "Is it true you've worked at twelve coffee shops?"

"Probably, I've lost count." Jason replied as he placed the bag down, wiping his forehead with his forearm. Jason leaned against the coffee station, placing his hands against it unconsciously showing off his well-defined arms. He wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He crossed dark jean clad legs, deep in thought. "I just needed a job after dropping out of school and coffee shops were always hiring in LA." Neither one pried into Jason's history. It was his business. Gwen was a creative writing student at the university up the road. She practically lives in Café Jupiter, either working the counter with her bright smile or glaring at her laptop in the break room. Dakota didn't attend college, working with a few of his old high school buddies, trying to start-up a brewing company.

"Excuse me," the trio turned to see a pretty college student at the cashier. Jason smiled bright at the girl and she blushed brightly, nearly as bright as her university red sweatshirt. Gwen and Dakota traded glances as Jason skillfully charms the girl with his friendliness and humor. They observed as the young man makes the complex drink while still chatting with the girl. "Thank you." She replied, sitting her to-go cup before leaving.

"What?" Jason asked, looking up and noticing his two coworkers giving him a look as he stuffed the napkin the girl casually left on the counter into his pocket. A number was smudged slightly but still legible.

"Damn he's smooth." Dakota half-whispered to Gwen who giggled. "Look Gwen, I can't work with him. He'll get all the girls." Gwen elbowed him, which he caught and pulled her into a tight hug. "Not that I would need them." Swooping in and kissing the girl on the cheek. Gwen's eyes softened and she patted Dakota's chest fondly before heading back. "Try converting those into tips, Casanova." Jason shook his head and sighed, inputting the receipts into the machine. It was the slow time of the day. There were only a few customers mingling around the shop. A trio of old men was playing chess and poker in the corner, laughing over their dark coffee. In the corner sat a panicked college student, furiously typing on his laptop, probably a paper due soon. "Well, I think you can handle the rest. I'm going to take my break." Dakota yawned as he arched his back, stretching his arms. Jason waved him away, already mastered using the espresso machine and cashier. The blond young man twirled his pen as he started working on the inventory list, taking stock of everything they may need.

The tingle of the bell above the door snapped Jason out of his calculations. He glanced up, expecting maybe a stuffy business man or a stressed-out college student. Standing at the door with her head bend down was a slender girl. She cradled a huge textbook, silently mouthing the words. The navy blue trench coat she wore hugged her form nicely. Her dark hair was tamed into a braid which fell over her left shoulder. There were tiny droplets from the sprinkling rain in her hair. A large purple scarf wrapped around her neck, warmly. She wore black leggings, outlining her legs quite nicely, tucked into brown leather boots. Jason continued watching her, waiting for the girl to order, but she stood there still engrossed in her book.

"Um, may I help you?" Jason asked. Snapping her head up, a deep shade of mocha brown eyes met Jason's blue ones. The handsome young man blinked, not expecting such a pretty face. She had striking features with high cheekbones and full kissable lips. The chilly air brought color to her fair cheeks. Bits of loose dark hair framed her face. She blinked at Jason like he was a ghost as she slowly closed her book. There was Latin writing on the cover, he noticed. "Would you like to order?" He asked nicely.

"Where's Dakota?" She asked instead, slowly approaching him. She wore a canvas messenger bag with more Latin written on the side. _Aut vince, aut mori _Jason read, watching as she tucked her book into the bag. "Gwen?" She continued, tucking her fingers into coat as she glanced around, checking if she really was in Café Jupiter.

"They're out back. I'm – Hey!" Jason shouted when the girl disregard him completely, wandering to the back, pushing through the clearly printed employee's only door. "You can't go back there!" He said, leaning over the counter and unconsciously stared at her swinging hips. "Fuck." Jason muttered, checking if things at the café were ok before hopping over the counter. He dashed through the door and down the hallway, passed the coffee bean roaster. "Hey!" Jason shouted as she was about to open the break room door.

"Quit shouting," she ordered, opening the door. "Good job, senior manager." She greeted Dakota sarcastically as she leaned casually against the break room door frame. Dakota was lying on the warn couch, his legs spilling over the edge with his head beside Gwen's lap. Gwen had her laptop out and headphones in. The two looked up. Gwen's face lit up at the sight of the girl while Dakota groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Nice to see you too."

"Miss, you seriously can't just barge in here." Jason warned, grabbing the strange girl's shoulder.

"Jason, wait!" Gwen started but didn't finish. The girl was quick, grabbing Jason's arm, elbowing him in the rib before bending it around and pressing him against the door frame. Jason grimaced but didn't shout out. He tried to slip his leg between hers but the girl was smart adding just enough pressure to stop him from moving. "Reyna let him go! He's new."

"I've noticed." She replied flatly before letting go. Jason pulled away roughly, glaring at the pretty but dangerous girl as he massaged his shoulder. She just arched her eyebrow at him before turning to Dakota. "You know what I want, Kota." She said, walking back out. Dakota nodded his head as he slowly got up. Jason stared at his co-workers like they were insane.

"Who? What? Huh?" He tried to sort out what exactly happened.

"That's Reyna Avila, a regular." Dakota explained as he sauntered towards the door, pushing Jason towards the door. Jason still couldn't understand how relax his friends were. He rubbed where Reyna elbowed him. It seriously hurts. He sat down at the stool, studying her as she walked to a certain table towards the back. Reyna paused at the oldsters' table. Jason expected her to, he didn't know; maybe flip their game or something dramatic. Instead, she quietly studied the black and white board, cradling her chin. One of the older men with a snowy white beard gestured to the board, allowing her to make his move. Reyna smiled, a soft one which surprised Jason, and happily moved the queen, declaring checkmate. His opponent stared at the board, wiping his glasses five times as the other whooped with joy. "She's kind of a big deal here." Dakota said as they watched her giggle and move to her seat. The table was beside the back window of the terrace and private garden of Café Jupiter.

"Then why wouldn't she let me make her drink?" Jason asked, still studying the dark-haired girl. She was peeling off her trench coat, revealing a white button-up blouse with a black belt, accenting her slender waist. Her purple scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. There was something regal about her like a queen. There were various textbooks spread out on the table as she pulled a well worn composition notebook and a tiny MP3 player out. She slipped the ear bud into her ear and sat down, twirling her pen in her fingers. "She's kind of stuck up."

"Jason," there was a protective tone to Dakota's voice. Jason looked up, a little shocked by the menacing tone of his manager. Dakota glowered at him with deep azure eyes. "Never judge a book by its cover. Reyna is a lot more complex than that. She may seem cold but," the young man trailed off, focusing on the drink. Jason thought of his friend's words, peeking at the girl. As Dakota moved to bring her drink, Jason quickly took it, grinning at Dakota's confused expression.

"Let me bring it. I promised not to offend her or something." He said, also grabbing a pastry from the glass container. "I'm intrigued by this book." Dakota's dark blue eyes followed Jason as he waved over to the table. Reyna was still engrossed in her books. She nibbled on her lower lip as she studied a piece of Latin. "Delivery for Reyna Avila." The girl looked up and Jason still wasn't ready for her powerful dark eyes. There was just a quality about then that drew him in, something quiet but intimidating. "I'm sorry about before." He apologized, setting the cup beside her paperwork.

"And you're trying to bribe me with pastries?" Reyna asked, lowering her reading glasses and pulling her headphone out. Jason could hear a catchy song playing. She rested her chin on her laced fingers as she studied him. "A little lame."

"Who said it's for you?" Jason quipped back, pulling the chair across from her out and sitting down. He popped a piece of the chocolate croissant into his mouth, moaning. "Chocolate." Reyna chuckled, a soft light sound which Jason couldn't help but smile at. She wrapped her slim fingers around the wide rim mug. Eying the blond young man in front of her, she took a slow sip, savoring the flavor as she closed her eyes. "What's so special about Dakota's brewing? I bet I could make a better cup of whatever you're drinking."

"I don't doubt that. Lupa always hires the best." Reyna answered, setting the cup down. "To state it clearly, I don't trust you." Jason blinked as the girl just dismissed him, looking down at her notes to finishing what she was writing. Jason felt off balanced. He's never met a girl like her, who would rather read than talk with a mildly attractive young man in front of her. Jason was persistent though, continued nibbling on his pastry. The books were thick, easily college-level reading. From upside down, Jason could make out a few Latin words. "Ok, since you're not leaving anytime soon, why don't you start your usual flirting routine?"

"What makes you think I have a routine?" Jason asked, finally regaining his wits. The beautiful girl gave him a look. Her dark eyes slowly slide up and down his body. He knew she was doing it on purpose but he still felt uncomfortable. Jason was never self-conscious of his looks. This girl just had a way of throwing curve balls at him. It was refreshing. "Why do you have the words 'conquer or die' on your bag?" He said suddenly, catching her off guard for once. Jason couldn't keep the smirk off his face, finally feel in control again.

"You can read Latin?" Reyna asked, brushing her fingers over her canvas bag. Jason inched closer, lifting one of her books and turning it. It was an advanced Latin book. Jason could make out a few words, his memory of Latin a little fuzzy.

"Does that make me sexy?" He couldn't stop the tease from leaving his mouth. Reyna tilted her head, resting it on her right arm.

"Just a bit." She teased back. Jason had a retort ready but Dakota shouted for him. "Go be a good boy and run back now." Jason sighed as he stood up, collecting his unfinished pastry and things.

"I'm Jason Grace by the way." He introduced lamely, holding his hand out. Reyna held it, a firm handshake, with an unwavering gaze. "Maybe you'll trust me next time to make your mysterious drink."

Reyna chuckled, "you could try, Jason." She replied, giving him a tiny wave before looking back at her notes. Replacing her ear buds into her ear, she successfully tuned him out. Jason walked back, feeling slightly unsatisfied. If it was any normal girl, he would have her number, maybe a little promise to meet up later. But Reyna just brushed him off more interested in her Latin than him.

"So, how do you like the book of Reyna?" Dakota joked, smirking because he already knew what happened. Jason glared at his friend as he sat on the stool. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, turning to study Reyna. She was standoffish to him but clearly comfortable with the other regulars. She seemed to disappear into her own world but hyperaware of things around her.

"Confused but intrigued." He replied truthfully, trying to pinpoint what about the girl he was attracted to. _Wait, what? _Jason thought, not even processing his own thoughts. "I'm not sure about her."

"Don't worry, Jason. She's like that with everyone." Gwen said as she appeared, hugging her laptop to her chest. Jason wasn't exactly sure but as Reyna met his gaze and smiled, not flirty but still alluring, and he didn't really care. The young man just smiled back.


	2. The Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Yippee! I've finished another chapter! I'm on a roll. This was a super fun chapter to write especially the Reyna/Jason banter. Thank you everyone for the overall positive reviews. This chapter is a little bit of Café Jupiter's back story with hints of Reyna's life outside of the café. The next chapter will probably not be as speedy but I have a bunch of ideas lined up for later. Thank you for the favorites, follows and especially reviews!

Chapter 2: The Queen

"Listen to me you rat bastard," Reyna threatened as she spoke into her cell phone. The wind blew violently into her face and Reyna braced against the cold. She placed her finger-less gloved hand over her navy beanie, turning away from the rain. Days like this made Reyna yearned for the warm relaxing days of her childhood in San Juan, Puerto Rico. She closed her eyes, focusing on her anger at the blond treasurer of the university debate club. "I've told you a million times, Octavian. We are not ready for the sibylline competition. I don't care how many members you blackmail, bribe or threatened. I am not going to be bullied. So suck it!" She pressed the 'end call' button with a satisfied smirk before leaning against the wooden wall of Café Jupiter. Even if it was just a voicemail, Reyna felt physically drained. Anything to do with Octavian sapped the strong girl of her energy. "God, I really despise that boy." She muttered to herself.

The weather seemed to calm down with Reyna's emotions into a light sprinkle. She was barely bothered with it as she glanced at Café Jupiter. The tiny café was a little beacon in the dark afternoon. She could hear excited voices of people as she leaned against the building. It seemed to hum with a life of its own. The café has really transformed from the dingy coffee shop Reyna discovered three years ago. She never thought it would be her pet project when Hylla and she moved to the Northwest. While Hylla joined a sorority and enjoyed her graduate student life, Reyna wandered around the city, searching for a place to study. She stumbled upon Café Jupiter, still a shabby empty space. Lupa, the café's elusive owner, actually roped the Puerto Rico girl into helping her out.

"You're going to need a lot of coffee, Ms. College Student." Reyna recalled the woman's sharp motherly tone as she advised her. They were sitting in the slowly developing space. It had barely any furniture with a few mismatching tables and chairs. The espresso machine sat on top of the cardboard box it was shipped in. Reyna sat with her legs tucked on an oversized armchair with stuffing fall out of a tear. Lupa sat on the ground, crisscross, with a piece of driftwoods in her callus hands. A faint sketch of a wolf could be seen in the wood if Reyna squinted just right. "Being in college sucks. Sleepless nights, stress from professors, endless workload of assignments, exams, even friend drama. Awkward sex." Reyna glared at the ageless woman who chuckled before looking up with bright golden eyes. "Help me build Café Jupiter girl." Those eyes seemed to stare straight into Reyna's soul. "You can do it. I can see it in your eyes. Make this place great."

"Make this place great," Reyna repeated, recalling those four little words. When Reyna first moved to Seattle, she felt disorientated. Her whole life had been in a structured military school after her father's death. After leaving the military academy, she had no purpose. Reyna didn't have a goal to work towards. It's funny, Lupa was probably looking for some free labor but she really gave Reyna a purpose. The twenty-one year old lifted her chin, looking at the product of her hard work. She spent her whole summer remodeling the place with Lupa. She devoted sleepless nights sketching layouts and hours of combing the web for the perfect furniture. With Gwen and Dakota, she helped designed the menu for something familiar to the community but inventive and refreshing. Reyna put blood, sweat and tears into the place. In a sense, Café Jupiter was hers.

The café was built in a quaint narrow building with a tiny private garden in the rear. There were long ivy vines climbing up the sides, twisting around the drainpipes like the plant was trying to consume it. The neighborhood was a busy local street within walking distance of the local university and business buildings. A modest handmade sign hung over the door. It was Lupa's wolf in mid-run with the words Café Jupiter underneath. Through the window, a soft glow emitted being the signature SQPR letters. Reyna could make out the deep purple of the university's sweatshirt of her fellow college student. She smiled; already know what was going on as she pressed the door open.

"Alright guys, sign-ups for War Games are open!" Dakota's booming voice called over the bustling crowd of students. Reyna smiled bright as she tugged her soaking beanie off, feeling the warm atmosphere seep into her bones, effectively chasing the cold out. The first floor was jam-packed with students and the twenty-year old crowd. Dakota stood on a stool, waving a clipboard as people gathered around, chatting animatedly. War Games were Café Jupiter's version of game night. A majority of the college crowd wanted a fun way to unwind and meet others. It was originally Reyna's idea but she never expected it to take off. The winning team would get free drinks for the whole weekend. "Hey Rae!" Dakota greeted over the crowd as he waved enthusiastically, nearly falling over if it wasn't for a huge football player beside him. The crowd laughed as he stood up straight, fixing his Café Jupiter apron before bowing.

"Don't die, Dakota!" Gwen shouted from her spot at the cashier. "I don't want to fill out the paperwork." There was a huge line as the blonde young woman tried to quickly take down orders. Jason was behind the espresso machine, making orders as fast and accurately as he could. The green-eyed girl smiled at her best friend before turning back to the customer in front of her. Gwen had a way of being both sweet and serious at the same time. Reyna wandered over to the huge counter in front of the espresso machine, setting her bag down to watch the organized chaos.

"Hey Reyna," Jason greeted as he finished a hot chocolate and shouted the owner's name. "Can you do me a huge favor?" He asked, running his fingers through his blond hair as he took a slight breather. His usually neat golden locks were flopping into his face. Jason's bright blue eyes were smiling at her with a pleading look. He wore the café's buttoned up shirt with the top few unbuttoned, revealing his strong neck and a sliver of his sun-kissed skin.

"No, no I can't." Reyna quipped back, pulling her gloves off and shoving them into her bag with her wet beanie.

"Come on, I'm a little busy right now." Jason begged as he gestured to the huge line of eager college students and various orders Gwen had lined up for him. Reyna hummed in time with the relaxing music they played, ignoring the boy. Jason groaned and gave her a playful glare as he spun back to work. "You are evil, you know." He stated, pouring some syrup into the cardboard cup.

"I know." Reyna replied as she pulled out her Latin textbook and notes. She watched Jason for a second, amazed by how quickly he moved around the small space. He didn't seem bothered by the impatient crowd as he worked. "Alright, what do you need, Grace?" She asked, caving.

"You're a saint." He said quickly, tossing his phone towards her. "Text my cousin pleases." Reyna unlocked the phone to a pass code protected screen.

"Hey genius!" She shouted, shaking the phone at him. Jason looked at the screen for a half second, not really comprehend what she was asking. "Your pass code?"

"Oh Jupiter, I'm out of it." _Did you just swear to Jupiter? _Reyna thought as he continued the drink he was making. "Um… _duodecim viginti duo." _Jason recited in Latin as he shyly smiled at Reyna. "Almost forgot it. Text Percy and tell him I can't make it to dinner." Reyna nodded her head, already entering in the pass code and navigating through the various screens. "Also, feel free to add your number too." The dark haired girl scoffed, already finding the name.

**To: Percy Jackson  
From: Jason Grace**

**Hey Percy, things are a little crazy at work. Grab dinner without me. – J**

Reyna typed quickly and sent it. Her fingers went on autopilot, accidentally opening another message.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Thalia**

**Hey idiot, text me so I know you're alive. – T**

_Must be a girlfriend. _Reyna thought as she locked the phone, feeling oddly bothered. She mentally paused and shook her head, chastising herself. She wasn't supposed to like Jason. She could barely tolerate him with his huge smiles and flirty comments. He would always find time to chat with her whenever Reyna stopped by, either tempting her with pastries or bugging her about school work. Even when Reyna tried to push him away, he was like an overly friendly puppy, running back and bothering her some more. Reyna rubbed her temple, not sure how to categorize the California native. Luckily, she didn't have to as his phone vibrated in her hand.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Percy Jackson**

**Ok, I'll head over to Half-Blood and grab something with Annabeth. – P**

"Good news, Percy won't starve." Reyna told Jason as she locked it again, fiddling with it. Jason chuckled, adding finishing touches to his drink before looking up. His bright blue eyes zeroed in on her and his smile waned slightly. "What?" Reyna asked, feeling like he was looking directly inside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, passing the drink over to its owner before moving to stand in front of her. The line had thankfully slowed down and Dakota finished with the War Games sign-ups. Reyna looked down at her writing, unable to meet his strong gaze. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a blond rat ass idiot won't leave me alone." Reyna answered, angrily crossing out one of her mistakes.

"Jason, what did you do to Reyna now?" Dakota teased as he grabbed the newest member's shoulders, shaking them violently. Jason tried to smack Dakota with a towel but the senior manager jumped away, laughing before Gwen shouted at them both to get back to work. Reyna grinned at their antics, realizing how seamlessly Jason fitted into Café Jupiter's crew. With Michael Varus, there wasn't much joking around. The young man was a hard worker, stern at times and tried to live up to impossible standards. With Jason, he could laugh with Dakota and Bobby while being responsible and tentative with Gwen. "But seriously Reyna is there someone we need to beat up?" Dakota asked as he pulled out a large purple mug with SQPR printed on the side, Reyna's mug.

"Not unless you know a place where I can hide a body." Reyna muttered as she finished practicing a few Latin phrases. With Dakota behind the counter finishing up the last drinks, Jason moved to sit beside Reyna. He offered a cheese Danish, her favorite, in trade for his phone. "He's just a dick trying to convince the debate club to head to his competition. He's spamming my email with it and other members are doing it too. He's completely irrational selfish prick!" She declared, ripping a piece of the pastry off and popping it into her mouth. Jason chuckled beside her as he watched the girl with amused blue eyes. "What?"

"You're adorable when you're angry." Jason commented. Surprised, Reyna reflexively kicked Jason's chair, almost causing the young man to fall out. "Gah! Evil!" He shouted, grabbing the back of her chair to regain his balance. "I was offering you a compliment!" Reyna turned away, tugging at her four clover necklace. Today Reyna dressed casually with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose gray cardigan. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with bits falling around her face. "As revenge," he declared, stealing her notebook from the counter. Reyna bit her lip, not wanting to make a scene as Jason read the Latin words. "_Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus? _Love is rich with both honey and venom? _Aquila non capit muscas? _The eagle does not catch flies? _Bibo ergo sum? _I drink therefore I am? That has to be for Dakota." Reyna looked at the young man, still amazed by his ease with the language.

"Some days I forget you know Latin." She admitted, nibbling on a bit of her pastry. Jason flipped to the next page, studying the words.

"Same here." He murmured, squinting at the next line. "_Dulce bellum inexpretis? _War is sweet to the inexperienced?" Reyna jumped, quickly grabbing the notebook out of his hands, hugging it to her chest protectively. Jason blinked, not quite sure what to say about her odd behavior. Unwanted memories tried to resurface but Reyna forced them away. Reyna bit her lip, trying not to think about the man in full military uniform who showed up on her doorstep seven years ago. "Those are some pretty hard quotes. I guess your Latin practice is going well?"

"Not exactly." Reyna answered, latching onto anything but her dark memory. Jason nodded his head, quietly encouraging her. "Latin tutors are basically nonexistent." She continued, setting her notebook down with the pages closed, hidden from his pry eyes. Jason fell oddly silent and Reyna glanced up. "Oh no, I don't like that look."

"What look?" Jason asked innocently, trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"That one," Reyna repeated, looking pointedly at his face. Jason's lips were curled up, accenting his tiny nearly unnoticeable scar. Little dimples would appear at the corner of his mouth, giving him a boyish look. His blue eyes seemed to shine with glee and mischief. Reyna learned from countless days at the café to avoid that look on Jason Grace. Sadly, it also enhanced his natural good looks. He just looked so smug Reyna just had to say something to cut him down. "Or maybe it's your face in general." The boy frowned, pouting at her like a three year old. Reyna sighed before speaking again. "Ok, I'll bite. What's your brilliant plan?"

"Do I hear sarcasm?" Jason asked. Reyna huffed and crossed her arms. Jason gave her a cheeky smile before continuing. "I'm surprised you haven't thought about it. I can be your tutor." Reyna blinked, trying to process what when out of the boy's mouth. Jason had a gleeful smile as he proposed his idea. The girl opened her mouth before slowly closing it, still staring at Jason.

"Oh dear god, you froze Reyna." Dakota exclaimed as he walked over, setting the girl's drink in front of her. Jason waved his hand in front of her face, hoping to jolt her awake. The Puerto Rico girl smacked his hand out of her face, shoving it away. "Oh good, she's restarted." Dakota and Jason laughed as Reyna picked up her cup to cover her blush. The recognizable taste of coffee and chocolate soothed her as she drank it in. "You know, Rae, it's a good idea."

"But I can barely tolerate him!" Reyna shouted automatically as she placed her cup down. Jason placed his hand over his heart like she stabbed him with her biting comments. "Oh quit it, drama queen. Why would you want to help me?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart?" Jason offered which Reyna responded with a blank stare. "Come on, Reyna. It's a win-win situation. You get to learn Latin and I get to annoy you." Reyna held her fist up, threatening to hit the California native. "Ok, ok, not annoy exactly but there's no ultimate motive. I promise, scouts honor."

"You? A boy scout?" Gwen interjected, stealing the words directly out of Reyna's mouth as she grabbed something underneath the counter. "That's funny." The blonde said as she disappeared out the employee's only door.

"You're not helping my pitch!" Jason shouted after her before sitting down again, facing Reyna. "I know you don't like me." Reyna scoffed which Jason smiled fondly at. Reyna couldn't understand this guy. It was like he enjoyed all her biting comments. "But I think we could be real friends. I'm not going away and contrary to popular belief, I'm a pretty decent guy. Just give me a chance." Reyna looked at him, taking in his honest eyes and genuine face. She really wanted to say no and act petty but Reyna pushed the feeling away.

"But why though? What's in it for you?" She asked, honestly curious. Why would a guy like Jason, a real-life Adonis, be interested in her?

"I think you're interesting." Jason replied truthfully before backpedalling. "I mean, Latin. I think Latin is interesting." He quickly covered up, looking away and at his phone. There was a soft smile as he looked at his screen. It was a picture of three people. Two of them had midnight dark hair and similar electric blue eyes. The third was a pretty woman with golden blond hair and honey brown eyes. "My dad taught me Latin when I was younger. Thalia, my sister, learned Ancient Greek." Jason tilted the picture towards Reyna, showing her his family. "I think I got off with the better deal. I mean who uses Ancient Greek nowadays? Anyways, it just reminds me of him. He's a traveling linguistic professor and rarely home. My mom hated it when we would speak Latin in front of her. But it was always our thing." Jason fell silent, thinking about his family.

Reyna never really saw this dimension of the young man in front of her. It was different in a good way. _And Thalia is his sister, so he's totally free game. _A nagging voice in Reyna's head reminded, soundly oddly like Hylla. Reyna sighed, trying to sound reluctantly while she was secretly happy. "Fine, I've made worst decisions before." Jason laughed and jumped up gleefully like he won the lottery. Reyna shook her head, trying not to smile.

"Wait," he paused, giving her a look. "How is this a bad decision?" Reyna just gave him a coy smile, finishing up her drink. He opened his mouth to interrogate her further before a friendly voice called her name. Reyna looked up and smiled as she recognized the small group.

"Reyna! Come over! We need you on our team!" A petite redhead called out, waving her arm. Reyna grabbed her things as Jason stood up with her. He looked optimistic as he glanced at her.

"Your adoring public awaits, milady." Jason announced with a little bow. Reyna slid off her stood gracefully, gently poking Jason in the chest.

"And don't you forget it," she teased back, feeling light and playful for once. It was like all her troubles from before just disappeared away. She shouldered her bag and walked towards her friends with her chin lifted and an enticing smile tugging at her lips.

A/N: Hey guess where Jason's pass code is from. I'll write a jeyna one shot for you.


	3. Midterm Week

Disclaimer: I do not own or _Percy Jackson _or _Heroes of Olympus. _They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: Gah! I don't know about this chapter. There are some parts I like, like Jason/Annabeth/Percy interaction and Bobby. But Jason and Reyna are being difficult right now. Someone tell them to be nice and cooperate with me! lol. Winter Quarter has started so updates for everything will be slow. Gah, real life needs to go away. Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing (these are the best).

Oh yeah! Shout out to aboardtheargo for guessing Jason's passcode right. It's Thalia's birthday. She (or he?) didn't want a one-shot but you're awesome anyways. Also, congratulations to Little Miss Revenge for guessing another interpretation of the passcode. (The date this fic was publish. I didn't notice it!) I've wrote a Jeyna one-shot Regrets for her. Check it out if you want!

Chapter 3: Midterm Week

Jason moaned as his cell phone vibrated violently on his nightstand. The half-naked young man groped the surface as he buried his head into his soft pillow. The afternoon light filtered through his curtain. Jason pulled his phone up, squinting at the screen. The title of his alarm: **Hey asshole. Get up. You have night shift. Congratulations. **Jason groaned into his pillow, hating his past self. "Ha, ha. I'm so freaking funny." He murmured sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

Like a stupid idiot he is, Jason parted his curtain and blinded himself with the afternoon light. The boy hissed blinking until his eyes adjusted. He ran his fingers through his blond bed hair, yawning as he looked over the skyline. There was overcast over the Seattle skyline, giving it a gloomy feel. It was lightly sprinkling but it didn't deter the dog walkers and pedestrians as they walked through. He could see the campus from his window. The University campus was quiet for once meaning it was midterm week. During every midterm or finals week, Lupa would extend the hours of Café Jupiter, catering to the infamous all-nighters college students would pull. It just meant hell for Jason and Dakota, the only two employees who weren't college students.

Yawning, Jason exited his room, scratching his bare stomach as he tried to find something to eat. "Whoa there, airhead, have some decency and cover up." Jason jumped, grabbing the nearest weapon, a foam sword, and angled it towards the intruder. Annabeth sat on Percy's and Jason's couch with her legs crisscrossed and laptop balanced on her knees. Her princess blonde curls were pinned nearly in a ponytail. A pair of reading glasses perched on her button nose. A light spatter of freckles dotted her fair beautiful face. Annabeth's lips curled into a smug look as Jason sheepishly placed his weapon down and pulled his sweatshirt off of one of the kitchen chairs. "Thank you, Jason."

"Oh, don't lie to me Chase. I know you were checking me out." Jason teased as he grabbed an apple before plopping beside his cousin's girlfriend. Annabeth shoved Jason's head, trying not to smile too widely. She was Percy's high school sweetheart, going across the country with him to attending university in Seattle. Jason has known Annabeth for a year or so. She's brilliant, sweet and a little too crazy about architect but he enjoys her company. Percy is a lucky guy. Leaning his head against her knee, Jason peeked at her paper. "Bleh. One thing I don't miss about college, writing papers." She gently patted his soft blond hair before continuing her work. Bored, Jason pulled out his phone, glancing through the missed messages. A handful was from his big sister, Thalia, giving detailed reasons why her classmates should be executed.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Thalia**

**Reason #21: So they won't reproduce. We seriously cannot let them pass their fucking genes on to the future generation.**

Jason snickered at the text before replying to his sister. "Hey, where's Flounder?" Jason asked, referring to Percy's childhood nickname. Annabeth smiled and pointed to their bathroom. If Jason listened closely, he could hear the water running. They must have returned from Percy's swim practice before heading to the apartment. "How much water can a guy handle? This can't be healthy. Are you sure you don't want him checked?" Annabeth shoved his head again as the boy chuckled. "I'm kidding. No wonder he like Seattle so much. It's always raining here."

"It's not too bad, Jason." Annabeth replied, finally satisfied with her writing. "The summers are great, clear skies, cool breeze and the weather is just right." Jason shrugged his shoulders. Los Angeles had its highs and lows too. The weather tended to be muggy but it was never too cold. Moving up to Seattle, Jason had to buy a real coat and winter clothing. He listened to her speak and watched as she navigated through her laptop screen, opening a web browser to the university home page. Jason sat up suddenly, blinking as a familiar face smiled back at him. "What's up?"

"I know her…" Jason murmured, staring intensely at the picture of Reyna. Her hair was loose, tumbling over her slender shoulders in soft curls. A tiny polite smile graced her face as she nodded to whomever she was greeting in the picture. She was dressed smartly in a gray v-neck sweater with a collar shirt underneath. An award was clenched in her hands as she shook a man's large hands. Even if it was a picture, Jason could see tension in her shoulders.

"Oh, that's Reyna." The two blonds jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. He just left the steamy bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans. A white fluffy towel covered his head as he rubbed his jet black hair dry. "She's the VP of the student council."

"Ok, what is it with you boys coming out of your rooms shirtless?!" Annabeth exclaimed, turning away from dripping wet Percy. Jason laughed and high-fived his cousin as he walked over to his room to grab a t-shirt. Her face was slightly flushed as she clicked the article about Reyna. "How do you know Reyna?"

"She's a regular at the café I work at." Jason answered, leaning in close to study the article. It was another picture of Reyna, dressed in a formal light purple gown. She was addressing a crowd behind a podium looking elegant and regal. There was a flawless grace about her that seemed unreal especially to Jason. This wasn't the girl he knew. Scrolling down the page was one more picture. Jason was unable to stop a grin from appear on his face. "Well, hello."

It was a picture of Reyna in a short white tennis skirt. Her tone tan arms were show nicely from the sleeveless tee she wore. The outfit was tight, revealing her curves. "God, that sounds so perverted, Jason." Annabeth said, pulling her laptop away.

"I'm only human." Jason responded as he opened the article on his smart phone. "How do you know her?" He asked his cousin who wandered in with a swim team t-shirt and an apple. Remembering his own fruit, Jason quickly took a bite and scrolled through the article at the same time.

"We run into each other outside the locker room some days." Percy said as he inserted himself between Annabeth and Jason. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before glancing at the article on Jason's phone. "I forgot she was on the tennis team. She's usually doing laps at the pool. Now, why are you so interested in her? Looking for a girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Jason exclaimed, looking away from Percy's smirk. "Do I look like I need help getting a girlfriend? Don't answer that." He finished, glaring at his cousin. Percy faked an appalled look as he traded tiny smiles with his girlfriend. "I know what you two are thinking. I just don't know a lot about Reyna. She's…" Jason looked at his phone, reading the huge list of accomplishments the girl received or held in her two years. _Debate state champion, national debate runner-up, president of the debate club, vice president of student council, valedictorian of her high school, tennis captain and singles' tennis champion. How does she find time to breathe? _"Wow."

"Bobby? I got the things from storage. You can leave now." Jason announced as he backed through the double doors. He furrowed his brow when Bobby didn't respond. The boy was leaning his elbows against the counter, cradling his chin and looking into the distance. His lips were moving silently but no words were leaving his mouth. It appeared as if he was reciting facts underneath his breath. "Bobby?" Jason repeated, placing the things down before approaching his friend. Bobby was still lost in his own world. "Hey buddy," Jason asked, gently tapping his co-worker's shoulder.

"E = MC2!" The young man shouted, jolting up, and looked around the room with frantic gray eyes. Jason jumped, knocking his elbow into a pile of to-go cups. They fell to the ground, scattering plastic lids and paper cups everywhere. Jason swore and looked up. None of the students reacted to Bobby's outburst or Jason's mess. Their noses were still buried in their textbooks and notes, trying to soak as much information they could before the exams. Bobby took a few deep breaths before groaning. "Oh god, I hate exams." He moaned, running his fingers through his fine hair before reaching for his cup of coffee, Jason guessed.

"I know, buddy. Everyone does." Jason consoled as he crouched down, picking up his mess. Bobby was usually a composed individual. He often acted carefree and calm with everything, everything but grades. Bobby was in one of the most competitive department at the university. The stress was evident in his gray eyes and twitchy fingers. "Bobby, lay off the coffee, ok?" Jason asked as he set the things up and casually pushed Bobby's cup away. Bobby nodded his head numbly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. There were dark solid rings underneath his eyes, giving him a hollow look. "Hey, did you sleep at all last night? You look like a zombie. You're not going to eat my brains or something, right?" He kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Will it help me pass my exams?" Bobby replied in an eerily flat voice with a straight face. Jason stared at him before slowly inching away, not exactly confident in Bobby's state of mind. It could be from the unhealthy amount of coffee Bobby was consuming. "I'm joking, Jason." He said, noticing his friend's uncertain expression as he wiped down the counter. During night shift, Café Jupiter kept two tall thermoses full of coffee (decaf and regular) and little pastries or snacks to keep the students awake throughout the night. A small flame was burning in the fireplace beside the armchairs, warming the lower level of Café Jupiter. Soft evening rain could be heard hitting the sides of the building. Music played through the speakers. It was a good relaxing atmosphere.

"Dude, you need to sleep." Jason advised as he filled the huge thermos of coffee. Bobby nodded his head numbly as he grabbed his coat from the hanger and staggered towards the entrance with his purple apron still on. "Bobby, your apron?" Jason called out. The lanky boy looked at his clothes like it wasn't his before trying to pull the piece of fabric over his head. It caught on his ear, nearly chocking him. "Bobby!"

"I'm a failure!" Bobby cried, breaking down, and huddled in the middle of the café in a fetal position. Jason hopped the counter and stopped when the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer. Cautiously, Jason glanced up not sure what to say.

Reyna stood there soaking wet with a dripping umbrella by her side. Her dark hair was plastered to her face as she held the door knob, a little shocked by the sight. Reyna slowly glanced up at Jason with confused eyes. "Midterm week?" She asked, slowly entering.

"Midterm week." Jason confirmed as he approached their friend. Reyna dropped her things and crouched down beside Bobby. Her fingers gently patted his soft brown hair and she whispered in a soothing tone. Whatever she said must have worked because Bobby uncurled, wrapping his arms around Reyna's slender waist and tugged her close.

"Oh Reyna," Bobby whimpered. She sank down to the floor beside him, gently pulling the apron over his head. The boy buried his face in her shoulder as he spoke. "Why can't I be a genius like you? I mean, Reyna, you're so smart and pretty and talented and driven and…" Bobby continued blabbing as Jason came over. 'Help me,' Reyna mouthed as she gestured him to grab Bobby's arm.

"Come on, Bobby." Jason coaxed, grabbing his friend's arm. Bobby released Reyna and wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders in an awkward half hug. Reyna covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile. Jason gave her a half glare before staggering underneath the boy's weight. "Up we go, buddy. Let's go take a nap in the break room."

"Jason," Bobby started, leaning into his friend's face. His breath smelt like a mixture of coffee and something else. "I know you're smart. You act like you're smart but you need to man up and ask her out." Jason gave the delusional boy a miffed stare and dragged Bobby towards the back room. Reyna followed behind. The tired boy spoke in a low tone only Jason could hear. "You need to tell her, man. Tell her she should have a guy who will make her laugh and smile and never cry. She works too hard and never has any fun. Only with you…she only has fun with you. She deserves to be happy." Bobby's words were slurred and incoherent. His gray eyes were unfocused. Jason nearly dropped him on the couch. "You gotta tell her…"

"Ok, I will." Jason promised, patting his friend's shoulder as Reyna handed him a blanket. "Just sleep bud, you'll be better in the morning." They draped the blanket over the exhausted boy. Bobby murmured something else but neither one could hear him. "Is he normally like this during exams?" Jason asked as they left the room.

"I've only seen Bobby like this when he's drunk." Reyna replied as they entered the main room. Jason grabbed the cup Bobby was drinking. He sniffed its contents before recoiling. "Let me see." Reyna ordered, grabbing his wrist and sniffing it a bit. Her nose wrinkled up cutely and she shook her head. "Ugh, that's not coffee. Dakota must have laced it with something to get Bobby to relax. Bobby's a lightweight." Reyna told, watching Jason pour the spiked coffee down the drain. "Bobby always seemed to have these little breakdowns during exams. He's a very emotional drunk. What did he tell you?" Reyna wondered as she unraveled her purple scarf and grabbed her things.

Jason studied her, wondering if he should really tell her. Reyna looked different than her usual composed self. She was dressed casually today as she peeled off her trench coat. Underneath, she wore a loose hoodie with her last name printed on the back and a pair of jeans. Her glossy black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a few stray strands kissing her face. She looked at him expectedly with a tiny comfortable smile. Jason thought of the article he read earlier, about how this girl in front of him has done so much and asked for nothing in return. "Nothing you don't already know." He whispered to which she gave him a small confused looked. The boy just smiled back. "I'll tell you later."

"Ok." She replied, nodding her head before migrating over to her table. "Oh, a cup of black coffee please. I need to stay awake tonight." She sighed, shoulders drooping a bit. Jason frowned, realizing why Reyna looked different. It wasn't her clothes but how she held herself. The girl looked physical drained. Her obsidian eyes were dimmer than usual with subtle dark bags underneath her eyes. Her movements were sluggish like she barely had any energy to move, let alone study. Turning to his back, Jason poured hot decaf coffee into Reyna's purple mug.

"Here you go your highness." Jason announced, placing a steaming cup in front of her with a croissant. Reyna smiled gratefully at him before looking down at her notes. A thick textbook was spread out in front of her with complex diagrams and charts. Her notebook was neat with loopy handwriting and tiny pictures scribbled in the corners. Jason smiled at the doodles of two greyhounds in the margin. His chair scraped against the floor as he sat down across from her. He pulled a deck of cards out of his jean pockets, shuffling the playing cards. Reyna glanced up again at the sound of the cards smacking each other. He could see the longing in her dark eyes before she forced herself to look at her notes again.

"Hey Reyna," Jason asked after a few dull minutes of silence. She looked up tentatively, already knowing his question. "Wanna play a game?" Reyna frowned at the cards, thumbing the corner of her frayed notebook. He knew her. Whenever they practice Latin, Reyna would study tirelessly until Jason dragged her away. She bit her lower lip as she watched him shuffle the cards over and over again. "You know you want too." He coaxed, flipping a card idly between his fingers.

"God, you are a horrible influence." Reyna sighed but she shoved her notebook away. Jason smiled brightly as he helped pile her horrible textbooks and things to the side. She scooted closer, knocking their knees together. She watched intently as Jason divided the two cards into even piles. "You know, I came here to avoid distractions."

"And you've found one instead." Jason quipped. This was their typical routine between the two of them. Jason wasn't exactly the most productive tutor. Reyna usually had to remind him to help her with practice. Drilling random Latin phrases could get boring, Jason would always find an excuse to play the various games they had in the café. One of Reyna's and Jason's favorites was Egyptian Rat Screw or ERS. It was a hybrid of War and Slapjack. "Now Rey, you need a little stress reliever."

"Ha, ha. That's funny Jason. This game just riles me up more." Reyna murmured, taking her pile of cards and rolling her sleeves up. There was a competitive glint in her dark eyes, replacing the dullness from before. "Go." Jason started the round, flipping over the three of spades. They've done this routine many times. It was comforting between them. Something Jason was glad for.

"You know, you're not usually here." Jason started, slapping the pile of cards. His hand landed on top of Reyna's, a moment too late. Underneath her fingers, Jason could see a pair of twos. She gave him a cheeky grin before gathering up her cards.

"If you're trying to distract me because you're losing, it's not going to work." Reyna said, starting the next round.

"Oh good," Jason replied sarcastically as he slapped the next pile. A pair of aces sat on top of the pile. Reyna grounded her teeth together as he gave her a sassy smile, taking the pile of cards. "I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating. What I meant was you never study here. Reading a book, yes, studying nope. Unless it's Latin with yours truly."

"If studying, you mean playing hours of Monopoly in Latin, then yeah. We study." Reyna replied as they continued flipping cards. "My sister's home." She said after a few more rounds.

"Hylla?" He asked, remembering the name from Reyna's cell phone. If they studied or rather get stuck in an epically long game of Candyland, Hylla would text constantly, worried where she was. She seemed like a concern older sister. Reyna nodded her head, still looking at the cards as they played. "Are you avoiding her?" Reyna jumped and missed the next pair easily. Jason quickly slapped it and looked up, meeting her eyes. "Bull's eye?"

"We had a minor disagreement." Reyna confessed, playing with the corner of her deck. Jason sat back; setting his cards down and gave her his full attention. "Do we really have to talk about it? Can't I just beat you at ERS?" Jason gave her a knowing stare and she sighed, placing her cards down as well. "Hylla's graduating her grad program in a few months."

"And you're disappointed?" Jason joked.

"No genius." Reyna replied, taking his deck and shuffled the cards together. There was a defeated look in her eyes as she spoke. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "My mom's coming up for once." She looked at her hands, watching the cards as they slapped each other. She spoke in a soft tone like she didn't want him to hear her words. "Hylla wants me to spend time with her. Quality mother-daughter time but I can't. My mom… We were never close, not like her and Hylla. Hylla with her perfect manners, amazing social skills and flawless grades. She's the perfect daughter. I'm just a cheap second."

"Reyna…" Jason started. She looked up at him, shaking her head. She was putting on a strong face. Jason could tell by how stiff her smile was.

"I'm fine, really." Her response was quick and clip. "It's in the past now. I should really grow up." Jason shook his head, taking the cards out of her hands. His warm hands covered her fidgeting ones.

"No, don't grow up. It's a trap." Jason said. She gave him a sad smile. "Hey, don't give me that sad face. You look best when you're smiling." He tapped her nose, coaxing a bigger brighter smile. "Ah, there it is." He kidded, knocking their knees together. His thumb gently caressed her top of her hand. "Don't think about your mom or Hylla or anything like that. Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and I will be here to help you through it. Alright?" Reyna looked at him with a real smile, a smile that touched her eyes and tiny dimples appeared on her cheeks. "Ah, now that's my favorite smile."

"Thank you, Jason." She replied as he stood up, grabbing their empty dishes. "Really." He squeezed her shoulder as he walked away. Jason glanced at her from the counter. The tension was gone from her shoulders. Her smile was lighter as she opened her notebook with her legs cross underneath the table. Her foot was bouncing to some unknown tune as she read. Jason smiled to himself glad she was back to normal.

"Good night guys and good luck!" Jason called out as the last few students left the café. It was inching closer to two am. It was pitch black outside but the rain has thankfully died down. The silence was eerie like calm before a storm. Jason wiped the last table down before grabbing dishes. "Hey Reyna would you like…" He turned and stopped, chuckled at the sight. Reyna was fast asleep, leaning against her textbook. Her left hand was curled like a pillow as she rested her head against it. Her cheek was digging into the corner of her textbook. Jason set the dirty dishes down; walking towards her thinking about the cute mark the book would leave.

"Hey, you can't sleep like this. You'll hurt your back." Jason said, gently shaking her shoulder. Reyna made a soft mewing sound and turned away from him. He smiled at how adorable she was before crouching down. It looked like years had disappeared from her face. She was so peaceful. Jason reached out cautiously, placing his right arm around her shoulders and left arm underneath her knees. The sleeping girl didn't react to his touch as he lifted her off the uncomfortable chair. She was surprisingly light. _How did she pin me? _Jason wondered, thinking about their first meeting. Reyna pressed her head against his chest, curling towards his warmth. Her breath smelt like coffee as it tickled his chin while he carried the girl towards the comfortable armchairs and fireplace.

"Five more minutes…" Reyna murmured.

"Bobby's right. You do work too hard." Jason whispered, remembering their slightly inebriated friend. "You shouldn't worry about your exams. You should slow down and appreciate life. Reyna, you are incredible and you don't need to be perfect." He continued, setting her down and gently placed her legs on the foot stool. She made a tiny sound of protest when his warmth left her. Jason felt empty as well and sat on the arm beside her. She moved slowly towards him, pressing her face against his arm. Jason smiled down at her, gently brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face. "It's ok not to be perfect because someday, someone is going to look at you like you're the best thing in the world." Reyna smiled like she could hear his words.


	4. Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own or Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. They are property of Rick Riordan.

A/N: (*-m-) I don't know with this chapter! It's kind of a filler to introduce a few characters and get into the bulk of the story. Reyna is awkward with her feelings which she probably gets from me. . Sorry if she seems a bit OOC. Give me your opinions! Is she in or out? I need to set her straight somehow.

Other announcements: If you haven't noticed, I wrote two Jeyna one-shots. **Shh, **a Hogwarts!AU, and **The Queen, **a Game of Throne inspired AU. These were both prompts I've received via tumblr. So if you want to request one, please send it through my fanfic tumblr: inspirationsinseconds in the ask box. I'll try to do as many as I can. I've also started a five-shot story called Stories Behind the Scars. It will be updated very very slowly. Inspiration is a funny thing. :)

Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing as always.

Chapter 4: Boys

Reyna nervously tapped her boot-clad foot against the tiled floor of the lecture hall. Between her fingers, she spun her pen, nearly tossing it across the room. There was a stifled chuckle behind her but she didn't turn, already knowing who was laughing at her expense. She pulled her phone out, quickly texting the giggler. More stifled laughter could be heard from behind as Reyna shook her head, trying not to smile. Around the room, students were nearly falling asleep to their professor's droning voice. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, warming Reyna's back, trying to lull the girl asleep. Right now she was too wind-up, knowing what lay in their professor's brown briefcase.

"I am so sorry to cut this compelling discussion short." The professor said suddenly, jolting a few students from their lazy position. His voice was dripping sarcasm as he looked around the room. "Now I have your exams. The average wasn't what I've expected but there's always …" He continued speaking but Reyna tuned him out. Worry and anticipation bubbled in her stomach as everyone shuffled in their seats. "Drew Tanaka."

"Hey, quit fiddling." Reyna turned around at the sound of Malcolm's voice. His seat was slightly elevate above hers as he stood up, stretching. "You'll be fine." Reyna ignored him, grabbing her bags and draping her trench coat over it. The gray-eyed boy walked down the steps to stand beside her, waiting for their names to be called. Reyna took a deep breath, playing with the straps of her second bag. "Rey, relax, looking at you is making me nervous."

"Then don't look at me." Reyna stated, shoving him lightly. The easy-going boy laughed and the tension lessened in the pit of her stomach. She envied his ease. That was probably why they were debate partners. Malcolm was one of the few people who could keep her calm. But right now the nerves were making her sick. Instinctively, Reyna reached into her second bag, running her fingers over the fabric of Jason's red sweatshirt, remembering him calming her down a few nights ago. His warmth wrapped around her, soothing her nerves. She kept his coat, unable to find time to swing by. Right now, just the memory of waking up with his coat calmed her down.

_Reyna turned her body away from the small sliver of sunlight shining into her eyes. Her bed was oddly uncomfortable and smelt like roasted coffee beans and a soft hint of men's aftershave. It wasn't a bad smell, something clean and fresh like pine needles and soap. Reyna buried her face into the warm fabric, inhaling it deeper._

"_Is she sniffing his jacket?" Reyna's body reacted before her mind could catch up. Her right leg swung out, kicking whoever was at the foot of her 'bed'. "Ow! Jeez, she fucking kicked me!"_

"_Bobby?" Reyna murmured, pushing herself up and blinked at the hopping boy. She blocked the sun with her hand as she yawned. "What are you doing in my room?"_

"_Your room? I wasn't aware you owned the café now." Reyna rubbed her eyes and glanced around. She was in one of Café Jupiter's soft armchairs. Bobby was nursing his shin as he sat down in one of the empty arm chair. The café was just opening up. She must have spent the night there. "You kick freaking hard, Avila." Bobby muttered._

_Dakota laughed as he walked over, carrying two steaming mugs. "Morning sleeping beauty." He greeted, placing her purple mug in Reyna's hand. "You were asleep when Jason left last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. How's your back?"_

"_Fine." Reyna answered, running her fingers over the jacket in her lap. It was huge, easily draping down to her knees. It was warm like a hug and the boy who wore it._

"Reyna Avila – "

"Here!" Reyna shouted waving her hands before the professor could finish his sentence. She jogged down the steps and stopped in front of the stern professor. "Is it bad?"

"Ms. Avila," he laughed, handing her exam over with a slight smile. "Very good as always. You have nothing to worry about." Reyna let out a relieved laugh as she looked at her score. A big red ninety-eight stared back at her on top of the page. "Have a good weekend."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, slightly shell-shocked by her amazing score. She left the stuffy lecture hall and leaned against the window sill, hugging her test to her chest. A few moments later Malcolm appeared, as happy as ever. "Oh, you've actually waited for once." He commented, falling into step beside the dark-haired girl. He was dressed casually in a sweater and pair of faded jeans. He held his coat at the crook of his arms with his backpack slung over his broad shoulders. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He teased, waving his test in front of her eyes.

"Mal, way to sound perverted." Reyna replied, snatching his exam out of his loose fingers before handing hers. Malcolm winked as he glanced over her exam. Reyna groaned. "You ass, a ninety-nine? You ruined the curve." Malcolm laughed and waved her test in front of her eyes as they traded back.

"Excuse me? We ruined the curve, my dear. It's a group effort." The two debate partners laughed as they left the huge building, walking across the impeccable college campus. The unusually decent Seattle weather allowed students to lounge outside and eat their lunch. Reyna tucked her exam in her bag as the breeze tickled her cheeks. "Heading to Café Jupiter?" Malcolm asked as they left the campus, pausing at the crosswalk.

"Yeah, I need to return my friend's coat." Reyna replied, holding up the bag the held Jason's hoodie.

"Oh yes, you're 'friend'." Malcolm repeated, adding air quotes. Reyna tried to kick the back of his knees but the boy dodged it. "Come on Rey, you're so predictable." He laughed, throwing his arms around Reyna's shoulders. She returned the hug, poking his side. "I have a few errands to run. I'll swing by and pick you up?"

"Sure," Reyna answered as he turned to walk away. "Hey, go save a cat from a tree or something!" She shouted after him. Malcolm laughed, throwing his head back. She stood there as the crowd consumed him until it was just another group of college students and random pedestrians. She smiled for a fraction of a second before turning and walking towards Café Jupiter.

"What the…?" Reyna stood in front of the familiar café. It was crowded with people spilling out onto the streets. "What is Jason doing?" She pushed her way through the crowd, slipping between the tiny spaces. The lunch hour was notoriously busy, needing at least two baristas to keep the crowds happy. "Excuse me. I just want a table. No coffee. Jason?" She asked when she finally reached the counter.

"Reyna!" The attractive blond boy cried out. He looked like a hot mess with his hair ruffled and tired blue eyes. A pen was tucked behind his ear but there were tiny marks on his cheek where the pen point marked him. "Help!" He pleaded as he turned around. He had a circle of to-go cups surrounding him. The oven where they warmed the pastries was open which he tried to close with his elbow and nearly knocked a bottle of flavoring if it wasn't for Reyna's fast reflexes.

"Jeez, hold on." Reyna ordered, placing the bottle on the counter before dashing to the break room. She dropped her bag onto the worn-out couch, peeling her coat off and grabbed Gwen's purple apron. She came out, tying it around her waist, and pulled her long hair into a manageable ponytail. "Why are you on shift by yourself?" She asked, pushing her sleeves up and plucking the pen tucked behind Jason's ear as she walked past. Their shoulders brushed as she smiled at the customer before taking their credit card.

"Usually Gwen and I can handle the rush but she ran out a few moments after I clocked in. I tried calling Bobby but was sent to directly to voicemail. Dakota wasn't picking up his phone either." Jason explained as he handed a cup over to its owner. Reyna nodded her head as she ducked underneath his arm to grab something from the pastry case. "You don't usually work."

"You should quit being a barista and try detective work." Reyna said sarcastically as she popped a chocolate croissant into the oven. Jason poked her side, giving her a playful glare. "I can handle the cash register and oven. Just focus on the drinks." She delegated before turning around and facing the huge crowd. She smiled, putting on a brace face. "I'm so sorry for the wait. How may I help you?" She greeted professionally, remembering when Café Jupiter first opened.

The pair moved efficiently after a few moments of adjusting to each other's pace. It wasn't quite like working with Gwen, who Reyna was more accustomed too. Jason had a way of taking up a lot of space without trying. Their elbows would knock together whenever Reyna turned and Jason's fingers would wrap around hers when they trade cups. She felt jittery with each touch or brush, hyperaware of Jason's presence. Working beside Jason, Reyna could really appreciate the boy. He was really good at his job, making drinks effortlessly and chatting animatedly with the waiting customers. It was like watching a magic performance, Jason as the amazing magician and Reyna as his assistant.

"Thanks Nyssa, just wait a few." Reyna told the sweet engineering student. "What is it, Jason?" She could feel Jason's eyes on the back of her neck as she scribbled Nyssa's drink down. Double shot mocha with extra whip cream. The lunch rush as thankfully passed, leaving the café full of chatting or studying students. She handed the cup over, crossing her arms.

"Do you know everyone here?" Jason asked staring the mocha. Reyna hopped up on the counter, squeezing in a cozy spot between the espresso machine and various flavoring bottles. Gwen had dubbed it 'Reyna's spot' two years ago when she worked the counter with the café crew. Gwen even created a tiny label for it. Jason's electric blue eyes met hers as he reached for the chocolate syrup. She could feel his warmth from his jean clad leg against hers.

"Not exactly," Reyna answered as she tugged the loose strings of Gwen's apron. She just always had a knack at memorizing things especially after spending so much time at the café. "I eavesdrop, not intentionally but after hearing the same order over and over again." Jason chuckled, tapping her knee to grab her attention. His lips were curled up, accenting the tiny nearly unnoticeable scar above his mouth. Reyna always wondered how he got. She reached out, touching the little scar.

"Well, if it isn't my little Rey of Sunshine?" Reyna turned sharply, recognizing the voice. A very attractive young man stood at the door with a backpack slung over one shoulder. His v-neck t-shirt revealed a hint of his tan skin and hugged his lean body nicely. Reyna's mouth slowly opened as she took in the blond hair, blue eyes and distinct music notes tattooed on his right forearm. "Are you going to say hello, Rey?"

"Will? Will Solace?" Reyna repeated, sliding off the counter, forgetting for a fraction of a second how close Jason was. The barista caught her elbow, looking at the two friends with confused eyes. Will strolled over the counter with complete ease. She hasn't seen the musician for at least a year.

"In the flesh." Will winked, holding his hands out. "Don't I get a hug?" Reyna smiled, leaning over the counter, and smacked his arm."Ow! What was that for?" She knew by the tone of his voice he wasn't really hurt. He grinned at her fondly. Will was handsome in the surfer way. His blond hair was wavy with natural highlights from hours in the sun. He rested his elbows on the counter, drawing attention to his well-defined arms. "Kiss it better?"

"No one is kissing anything better." Jason interjected, standing beside Reyna. The two boys studied each other silently. Reyna glanced between the two. "Your drink, sir?" He asked, frowning.

"Latte with cinnamon and vanilla." Reyna answered, grabbing a cup, and shoved it to Jason's chest, gently inserting herself between the guys' staring match.

"Oh I do love your amazing memory, Reyna." Will complimented with a flash of his charismatic smile. "No need to rush the order. I need to catch up with my favorite girl." Jason's jaw clenched and his blue eyes flashed dangerously before turning around, starting the drink. "I guess someone doesn't like me. You've upgraded. Your female customers must be really happy. He's a real eye-candy."

"That's really funny coming from you." Reyna countered, taking Will's credit card and punching in the amount. "But seriously, where have you been? I haven't seen you around campus."

"It's kind of hard to see people when you're out of the country. I was abroad for the last few quarters. Here," Will pulled his phone out, sliding it over to the girl. There were pictures of amazing views, shots of the beach and typical tourist shots of the Greek ruins. Reyna flickered through them as Will continued speaking. "Greece was amazing. You really should travel, Rey." She nodded her head, still absorbed in the pictures. "Have you seen anyone else from the English study group?"

"Not really. Just Malcolm." She replied absentmindedly.

"Of course it's Malcolm. You two are basically connected at the hip." Reyna bit her lip at his comment, silently sliding the phone back to Will. Jason was the only one who noticed her little nervous habit. "Now Sunshine, do you think Malcolm will let you out of his sight for dinner with me? You can't keep refusing me forever."

"Yes, she can." Jason cut in, sliding beside Reyna and placed the steaming drink in front of Will. His right hand hovered above the small of Reyna's back, not quite touching her but there all the same. "Your drink, sir." Will took it, nodding thanks to Jason before biding Reyna goodbye. Jason waited until Will left the café. "God, I thought he would never leave."

"He's a customer. Be nice." Reyna reminded as she turned to him. "He's just a flirt."

"Then I like him even less now." Jason replied, heading to the sink to clean the mugs. He had a frustrated expression on his face as he furiously scrubbed the dirty mugs. Reyna smiled slightly at his adorable face. "I mean he acts like girls fall for him left and right. What's with that smile?"

"I never pegged you as the jealous type." Reyna confessed, picking up the drying cloth to help him out. "Will Solace, blond hair, blue eyes, adorable dimples whenever he smiles." Reyna listed, grinning when Jason's frown grew with every trait. "Surfer's body, sure he's a little arrogant but he's actually a decent guy." Jason rolled his eyes and scrubbed the mug even harder. "A pre-med student with a bright future **and** he's a musician."

"So he's any girl's type?" Jason asked through clenched jaw, handing the mug to Reyna.

"He really does cover all the bases." Reyna replied dreamingly before laughing. "Stop pouting Jason. I'm joking." He still had a miffed expression which didn't look right on his usually cheerful face. "Now listen, Jason, because I'm only going to say this once. You can get any girl you want without trying. Who wouldn't fall for this face?" Reyna teased, patting his cheek before walking towards the cash register. "God, I never thought you would need a pep talk."

"Thanks Sunshine." Reyna groaned but allowed Jason to laugh at her expense. "Who's Malcolm?" Reyna's back stiffened and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Can you handle everything? I need to grab my things and study." She quickly ran towards the employee's door before he could respond. Reyna wasn't going to talk about Malcolm to Jason. If he acted like that with Will, Jason would probably flip out. _He's jealous._ The voice in her head pointed out. "No he's not. He's just protective." Reyna murmured, pulling the apron off. "There's no reason for him to be jealous." A little smile tugged at her lips at the thought regardless.

She head back to the main room, Jason's coat held in her hands. "Jason…" she trailed off and quickly held the door close. Through the tiny window the employees' only door had, she could see Jason flirting with a very pretty girl. Reyna knew he was flirting by his body language. He was leaning against the counter; similarly to how Will was earlier. His blue eyes were focused on the young woman like he was entranced by her every word. He was definitely interested. Reyna bit her lower lip, recognizing the girl he was speaking too. She wore a pair of leggings with ballet flats and a long flannel shirt. Draped around her neck was a large digital camera held in her hands. A large camera bag sat at her hip, revealing rows of lens and other photo-related items. The girl was one of the few art students at the university. "Piper…" Reyna whispered, remembering her name.

_You should have asked him out._ Hylla's voice in her head jabbed. _You like him. _

"No boys." Reyna murmured, ignoring the slight pang in her heart as Jason and Piper laugh at something. "Boys are only trouble."

"Reyna?" The dark-haired girl turned around to see Gwen standing there. The blonde was hugging her laptop to her chest. Her emerald eyes widen at the sight of her best friend. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Reyna let out a soft chuckle, trying the hide the quiver in her voice. She silently scolded herself. Jason had the right to ask out whoever he wanted to. _You can get any girl you want._ Reyna regretted saying those words as she noticed Jason pulling out his phone to hand to Piper. "Did Jason do something? I'm going to hurt that boy."

"No, I'm fine." She said quickly, wiping her eyes and realizing she was still holding Jason's jacket. "I have to go. Can you give this to Jason?" She shoved the coat into her friend's hands before disappear out of the back entrance. Gwen stood there, watching as the back door closed with worried eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Gwen murmured before pushing the door open.

"So the gallery is this Friday, Piper?" Jason asked, confirming her invite. "It's a date." He added a flirty wink which Piper giggled at. Gwen watched as the brunette with choppy braids walked over to Reyna's table to clean her camera lens. "Hey Rey… Gwen?" The smile from Jason's face wane a bit as Gwen walked to the counter. "Where's Reyna?"

"She left but you were too busy to notice. Here." She shoved the red jacket over. Jason held the jacket in his hands, noticing how Reyna's soft subtle perfume seemed to cling to the fabric. A tiny note was fold in the jacket's pocket.

**Thanks for the jacket, Jason. It kept me warm through the night.**


End file.
